


Blue

by Aredriseth



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Actor!AU, Actor!Shinichi, Actor!Toichi, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Shinichi has an acting gig which nature is hot and steamy. The only problem is that Shinichi never bottomed before.Weird things ensue and nothing goes as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Shinichi started with acting when he was five due to his mom's friends needing a boy actor on the quick because there was some kind of trouble with the actor who was to originally portray the character. Unfortunately for him, his acting ended up being successful and even bringing him some awards, because it was a blockbuster movie which meant he had a few movie roles offered in movies that promised to be equally as successful. His mom would be damned if she missed the opportunity to make Shinichi a star and bring his attention to other things that mistery novels.

So of course he, had taken to act in several other movies secretly hoping that if he became popular enough everybody would forget about him when he was older as the general public did with most child actors. However, due to his good looks that continued into his more adult life his career managed not to go into his desired path. So, really, he was still a famous actor with an promising future in the entertainment industry.

Recently though, when he already couldn't choose his desired career he went on to shape his existing one to resemble more the one he wanted aka he choose more roles in the mystery department. His gigs stretched from detectives, crazy scientists to antagonists. On the side he made up some pen names to conceal his identity and went on to write a few novels like he loved to read in his free time and draw some manga - all of which received good to meditate success with the recent trend if his works becoming more and more popular.

While his mother stopped intervening into his life as much as she used to she still loves controlling him. So when she saw her dear Shin-chan taking up all those, in her mind, unfavorable roles she was quickly to threaten him into doing some gigs she deemed appropriate. 

Which leads us to now. Cursing his damned luck Shinichi went on to passionately make out with one Kuroba Toichi. The scene looked good, however everyone familiar with his work could tell how bad in comparison it was executed. It wasn't like he never had sex before, he did but he wasn't the one to ever be penetrated in any way, shape or form. Watching porn and a few literary as well as scientific works could only make him so good in acting the scene. Really, where has his mother's sanity gone? Making one's son getting it on, at least in front of cameras, with a man older than his own father wasn't something loving parents usually did.

The guy, Toichi, was indeed a very skilled man in his doings - probably due to his long lasting career as a world renowned magicians. He was sure the man would bring him all kinds of pleasures if there were in fact at it, however they weren't and his acting abilities were limited in this regard. And that simple fact brought more hurt to his ego than the reality that his mother made him play and uke in a, said to be widely broadcasted television series.

He wasn't thrilled on doing a poor job and ruining his reputation, so, when the filming for the day ended he asked awkwardly his fellow actor for them to practice together. The magician, visibly reluctant seemed to attempt as no, however Shinichi wasn't one of the most desirable people of his generation, and the world in general, for nothing. A few doe eyes looks and coy smiles as well as a, in his mind, poorly made jokes about them being husbands and all was enough for the man to say yes; Although he preferred some place and time when his son wasn't able to get in the way - or interrupt them in things no son should see his father doing, especially not to a bit his age. The Kudou mansion was it then, at around 8 o'clock when his son went out and exercised; A magician had to be in shape.

In their 'first meeting' Shinichi went out to prepare some things beforehand. They would need lube, condoms and probably a few other things such as buttplugs to stretch him properly, muscle relaxers for him to ease the penetration, an easy at home enema kit and few things such as lingerie to make the mood. When he was done with his little shopping spree he was set to go over with all the necessities; He found himself lucky that he naturally had very little body hair and that his mother made him do laser hair removal after he complained how much he hated both faxing and shaving whilst all the hair removal creams needed to be used to often. With one less thing to do, he found himself going straight to the enema, which turned out to be quite the strange experience he wasn't sure he wanted to repeat - he reckoned that he probably needed to get himself accustomed to it. 

The actual preparation was the weirdest part by far. Like all the instruction books for anal beginners he looked up told him, he tried to get himself relaxed which the muscle relaxers made significantly easier, went on to caress his nipples and other erogenous zones - when he was appropriately hot and bothered he started inserting small, lubed up, object into his passage whilst stroking his member to distract him from the penetration. 

Well, that was certainly a feeling like no other; it was by no means painful nor uncomfortable as long as he refrained from moving the object which wasn't as reassuring considering that sex meant a lot movement in his nether regions. It felt weird: he could only fell.the object in his most outer ring, however past that there was almost no feeling, likely because of the small girth of the toy. 

It was quite obvious that a 5 millimeter pen like toy wasn't going to stretch him at all. So, although still not entirely comfortable with that thing, he went a couple sizes up - not enough for it to be too invasive, but enough to make a difference and not feel like he spent so much time not properly preparing himself. The next object was stretching him almost too much, however after moments of breathing out and in he was able to regain his composition.


	2. Chapter 2

Working the bigger objects into himself he, obviously, became more and more stretched; While he still had a great deal of toys to play with and make himself ready for Toichi"s penetration, he was confident he could pull it of. He was making progress.

Then, when he actively started attacking his prostate he regretted not doing it sooner, because that did in fact feel awesome, a little painful, but that was easily making way to pleasure. He felt himself ready for a toy even bigger, however this time around he was excited to the light feeling of being stretched too wide or it being too much to take, but still obediently taking it into him.

When he inserted the dildo into himself, he found himself positively eager for it - his muscles clenched around it and he couldn't wait to get it fully seated into his passage - rubbing against his prostate and actively pleasuring him. The dildo was enormous, too long and wide for someone like him, but it stretched and filled him up perfectly - yes, he was indeed starting to enjoy that feeling.

It was definitely a first to experience pleasure from anal play - for one, he hadn't done it ever before, and also, that part of the body was not something he perceived as sexual or pleasure inducing. Well, so be it. His cock was leaking precum already, clearly enjoying the ministrations, and it wasn't long before he gave way.

However, he still wasn't feeling properly prepared, so, when it came to changing the toy he felt himself clenching up because he didn't want the toy to leave its place. When he had extracted the dildo in order to take a larger one - that moment of emptiness felt uncomfortable, more so than being penetrated ; He felt himself swelling up in pride. 

Being oversensitive from his orgasm provided to be even more pleasure inducing; His muscles were relaxed, it was easy to take the thing in, however it also felt way too much duo to the sensitivity - it was amazing when he started hitting his prostate again; the dildo invading him and brushing against his already sensitive walls. Oh, why has no one ever told him about this? Even the orgasm itself was more intense than the regular ones; He could undoubtedly see himself playing with himself anally more often.

His definitely going to, because this felt amazing, more so than other penetrations. His passage war practically yearning for being played with and pleasured; penetrated. He couldn't see himself not doing this at least once a day for all he knew. Yes, he was definitely eager for Toichi to have his way with him.

Depending on how could that guy was in the bed he didn't see any problems of continuing with a sexual affair. Hell, after today afternoon he was going on a search for a boyfriend - he wasn't bisexual for no reason. It sounded like a plan; First he'll have sex with Toichi as it was agreed upon, the exploring more about all the pleasures anal could bring him alone in his room, maybe even convince the already mentioned actor to continue fucking him senselessly followed with a search of other guys to do the same.

But he still hasn't even finished preparing himself for his first actual anal experience with himself being the bottom; A week ago he would've called anyone crazy if they said to him that he would actively want to be penetrated - searching in fact for a dominant male who would fuck him relentlessly - playing and probing him.

If he could repeatedly get orgasms as intense like today from anal only, then he would probably abandoning using, even touching, his own member, he though. He was in love.

And now, the probability of someone having a 11 inch dick is unlikely, so he won't even try using the last dildo , at least not for now; If the actor does indeed have a monster penis then he still can control how much he goes in - the girth on the other hand could prove itself to be a problem. Well, he will just have to see for himself.

After he goes showering. His whole being, the bed and even some other parts of them room were a mess; He should definitely clean that up - and search for another room for his guest, because there was no chance he'll manage doing that in less than an hour in which he also needed to shower, put on lingerie, prepare lube as well as other toys they might wanna use at some point in their encounter. He should be going now, if he didn't want to be abased if Kuroba came earlier than expected - that would be horrifying.

So, note to self that this is absolutely going to be messy and leave them both in a proper cleaning until they get rid of all the fucking seamen. Well, presumably Shinichi's seamen because he insisted on protected sex, however who knew what they will be actually doing. He likes giving handjobs and blowjobs (without swallowing).

Still, now that he thought about it, what if the guy is a no show? He, reasonably, didn't look easy when Shinichi made the proposition. He had a son, around Shinichi's age, so hucking up with him must feel weird. Also, what if his son didn't want him to go on a 'date' with Shinichi, assuming Toichi told him he was going out with the actor? According to his parents Toichi adored his son, so maybe he chose to spent time with him if he hadn't gone out today? He'll find out anyways, so there is no point in beating his head up.

Camouflaging his 'concern' he went on to get dressed - in the lingerie he bought today, of course. Hmm. Would Toichi even enjoy that? He honestly hadn't thought of it before, it was just something he enjoyed, and Toichi being a magician extradionire probably needed for a few tricks here and there to dress up as a woman; Though that didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed it, or seeing it on Shinichi.


	3. Chapter 3

When the subject of his worries rang the bell to his already overlarge mansion it was no wonder Shinichi was excited. Both because of what will happen after and because the older actor was looking delectable - more so than ever. Being stuffed with large toys and experiencing some intense pleasure just by walking didn't help him; Though it did keep him in the middle which in itself was a double sided sword. For one, he was about to jump that guy right away due to how much he needed it, but then for the second part he wanted to jump the guy right away and that is something he couldn't do for it not being appropriate behavior and Toichi still appearing to fiddle a bit in himself with the fact that he was about to sleep with who could be his son's twin. He didn't blame him, if he would reverse the situation then he doubted he would behave differently.

Though, even though he was able to see the actor fight with himself over the issue he was also very aware of what would be happening with a certain confidence; While he was still somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of fucking him, he was also purely aware that he could make him satisfied and more - he liked that smirk, if he dared to say. It also gave him the boost he needed - he was still, after all an anal virgin, so having a man that could deliver was definitely a point to worry less about. He still couldn't get over what they are going to do, or more accurately what is going to be done with him and his passage, himself.

"You know it would be better if you searched for someone your own age, someone you perhaps even know on a more personal note than some middle aged actor you happen to share the screen with?" He was expecting that one, he had to confess. Toichi trying to persuade him not to have sex with him due to the fact he could be his father; He was the same age and looked like the twin of his father tbh. Under the right circumstances he even could be his biological father seeing that his mother and Toichi shared the screen and maybe even the bed around the time he was conceived and born - the possibilities are rather slim.

"Technically there is no reason for me not to search for some random man at the bar or ask a friend, Heiji?, to do the deed, but there is a rather logical reason speaking for the sex with you: On the screen we are the one starring and pretending to do it, so when we actually do it in real life then we know exactly the best way to make it work and look believable. Helps with the chemistry and all. Plus, if we know how to satisfy the other in the reality we would have a much easier time to make sure our characters look like they are having the perfect sex." He had to say it, because it was very much the truth. Different people liked different things in the bedroom and had a different way of doing things, so while if he did it with Hakuba or something he would indeed have anal experience e it wouldn't be as beneficial for his role than having sex with the actor his character was supposed to sleep with.

"You should be aware if the fact that I am going to get kicked and killed by my son if this ever comes out. His probably your biggest fan out there and knowing his dad is screwing his favourite person on Earth would ruin him. It would be much better if you just slept with him, you know?" Toichi looked now even more displeased as he mentioned his son in such a way. Springing into bed with a person his son appeared to be in love with wasn't something he could do without a bad conscience - and that had just made him adorable in Shinichi's opinion.

"Too bad. If I actually knew your son then maybe it could end up being something, but seeing as I don't know him I can't say anything about that. You are not getting out of this though even if I have to seduce you. I made way too many preparations for my plans to be cancelled - at the last minute at that." Yes, he was mean if he wanted to be; If he had a hot son, and seeing who his parents were it would be an anomaly if the guy wasn't some Greek god who's beauty, then he wouldn't exactly mind meeting up but he still wasn't about to drop all the hard work he had to go through. Also, while it was more common for father and son to be into the same stuff (and doing it similarly) than some random dudes at the street he still needed Toichi to be the one penetrating him. 

"I can call him right now of you want. He was supposed to be here in Beika anyways so he could even visit you." The actor seemed almost hopeful in his attempts. He was both loving it and absolutely hating; He loved his son so much he tried to set him up with his person if admiration, but he was also trying to escape sex with him as if it was a bad thing which… should he be offended? Sure, it was only because if his son, but still.

"I don't mind your son visiting as long I get fucked by the end of the day; I am still being stretched out and on the verge of panting, so not going through with my original thought is not going to happen. I'm not going to be an anal virgin by the end of the night - so don't even think of postponing it because it may or may not lead to a relationship with me and your son. Look, if your son wants to have his way with me then fine, but I'm not going to be out there any longer and if he is some kind of a prude then you shouldn't even attempt to make a call and invite him over. By the way, even if you want to invite him how are you going to explain this? Casually being in your co-workers house you are playing a romance movie in who is pretty much naked and ready for action any minute?"

"I haven't thought this through."


	4. Chapter 4

When he had met Kaito, he was nothing more but start struck. He was a beautiful guy, talented, charming and clearly taking after his father - definitely boyfriend material. Except that he could already swear he had already dates him once and that was not due to the fact he spelt with his father and their remarkable similarities. Seeing as how Toichi talked as if the two of them had never met before and how his son was a huge fan it couldn't be - just because he looked like the boyfriend he had when he was 13 didn't mean he was his exboyfriend, heck he himself looked like his ex, and there was no chance he was his own ex boyfriend or boyfriend for that matter. 

It didn't matter though, the filming of the movie was going great so far and at this time he had indeed time left over for a little bit of fun - so dating might be on if he and Kaito did in fact become a thing; Being out of highschool had its many perks and he was going to use it to the fullest. Kaito himself seemed more than eager to get into his pants so it was rather obvious they could be an item - however, that still left the window open between a (serious) relationship and a fuck-biddy kind of thing. Just, he was young and Kaito was attractive so he wouldn't exactly mind either way, but it could be complicated if he suddenly wanted to be in a relationship but Kaito only a secular agreement or if either one of them got a boyfriend. That had time though.

"Hey, what do you think about if we go to the Poirot? I've heard that you love the coffee there." More like he stalked him while he was completely obsessed with him around 2 years ago; He still loved him, bit damn he was glad he got out of the weird phase where he behaved like some old perverted creep. He stalked him almost completely, both on social media and in real life - going as far to rent out an apartment in Shinichi's proximity so he could keep an eye on him. The actor got suspicious many times, but he somehow managed to cover himself up the and time again. In his defence though, he was a teen and saved his life many times - so something bad for something good, no? Definitely. When he found out that his father was going to play the lover of Shinichi in their new acting gig and that there were some rather steamy scenes involved, he barely managed to contain his outburst of anger and desperation - but now his old man got him a date with the young actor so this thing didn't turn out as bad as he though.

It was still bad, his father was still going to make out with Shinichi on the screen and this was the project of the year so he will be seeing it for a long long long time, but he got to see Shinichi smile at him whenever he tried to be a gentleman. He really was the most adorable person ever,and that hasn't changed since the two of them had met when they were 6; He still remembered that one time he gave Shinichi a flower - the cutie he was first gave him the standard eye roll and then proceeded to lecture him about plants and scolding him for picking flowers, but in the end he was rewarded with a beautiful smile he had never seen before. Even though it happened all those years ago those memories were ingrained in his brain so vividly for the rest of his life. It really was a shame that Shinichi was Jed to not remember anything from their childhood about them.

"Sure, do you have time on Wednesday? It is my day off - I mean I have absolutely nothing scheduled and there is no talk about filling in the void because I apparently deserve the rest. And you know, I am not about to go to my manager and beg him for a new workload, so we could spend time with each other without worrying that something will come up." Great, there was no magic show he had in about two weeks, and he had all the time he needed to sheme, plan, the perfect date for the two of them - everything was going to be perfect. His Shin-chan was going to be treated with the mist delicious coffee available to humanity, not bothered with any publicity, they were going to talk, they were going to kiss and see the beautiful face if his crush while his dress reflected the moon. Okay, he was going over with himself. Shin-chan stopped wearing dresses years ago and would probably, most definitely, kick a soccer ball at him if he even so dared to put him in such clothing and second of all, maybe the detective just wasn't going to kiss him. It was a possibility he much rather preferred not to think about. "For you I have all the time in the world." He smiled.

Shinichi himself was on a guilt trip -. Very powerful one at that. There was such a nice guy in front of him, who wanted him, and he had slept with his father of all people before. Hell, the bed wasn't even cold yet and there he was going on a second date with the son of the man he had lost his anal virginity too. That was a rather painful thought - if this, whatever it even is, progresses due her then there were going to be many, many, many awkward moments between Kaito's family and him. Oh damn, Kaito was completely clueless about the affair which was going on between the Toichi and him. Though, after this one, the last night, that was likely very much over. They never agreed on anything feasible, anyways. 

One was sure, he was in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
